


I'll make your hips stir

by lovebites



Series: The Other Side GenderSwap [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebites/pseuds/lovebites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has never been eaten out. Louis changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll make your hips stir

“Jesus Christ” Louis groaned as the shorts finally slid over her hips.

Harry giggled as her concentration was back on her laptop. “I told you they were to small…” She hummed.

Louis flicked at her fringe, sending a glare towards Harry.

“If it’s cute, ill fit into it.” She tutted. Spinning around, Louis examined the cute bleached shorts that Harry owned. Not that Harry’s style ever really went along with Louis’, she did admire certain pieces in her wardrobe. These shorts for example.

“What’re you doing?” Louis asked as she went to look over Harry’s shoulder.

Harry looked up and smiled at her best friend. The sunlight was hitting her mascara slicked eyelashes perfectly, the blue on her eyes more prominent with this light.

“Finding that one song I wanted you to hear…” Harry finally spoke not realizing that Louis physically took her breath away with her beauty.

Louis looked down and noticed the staring, placing a soft giggling kiss to Harry’s cheek she began talking. “My names Harry Styles, I listen to really obscure underground music and wear high waisted shorts, I love starbucks coffee and I own a record player…By the way, I’m not a hipster, I’m my own person.”

Harry laughed as she through her pillow towards Louis face. “Twat.”

“My impersonations are the best!” Louis defended.

“That impersonation sucked.” Harry crossed her arms as she pressed play to her current music obsession ‘the XX’.

“You’re right; my voice should have been slower.”

“Why are we best friends again?” Harry grumbled, with an eye roll.

Louis smiled and didn’t say anything. She wondered how she truly was best friends with Harry.

Their exterior was completely different.

Harry wore big sweaters, listened to weird slow music and wasn’t as loud as Louis. Harry to Louis eyes was actually stunning; she didn’t wear any make up and just didn’t have to try to be pretty. Louis envied her at first, before they went to their mutual friend Niall’s sweet sixteen and clicked instantly.

Louis on the other hand, was loud and made sure to always dress her best. Her short hair didn’t compare to the long curls that Harry owned. While Louis had baby pink lips with bright blue eyes, Harry had plush crimson lips with wide green eyes.

“This song is so slow” Louis whined wishing she was at her house listening to her music.

“Hey sweeties,” Harry’s mum popped into Harry’s room.

“Hi Anne!” Louis chimed, so close to Harry that he called Harry’s mother by her first name.

“Hi mummy.” Harry muttered quietly as she scrolled through her playlist trying to find a song Louis would like, because in the end, Harry always wanted to please Louis. Wanted her to smile, and wanted her happy first before herself.

“I’m heading out with your father for a bit. Promise you wont burn the house down?” Anne teased.

Louis rolled her eyes, but smiled sweetly. “I didn’t burn the house down! I just started a fire in the kitchen which Harry was my night and chiming armor and rescued me from the deep burning hell like fire while she put the fire out…true story.” Louis hummed.

Anne laughed at Louis spunk. “This is why you’re not aloud to cook here anymore.”

Harry laughed at that, and Louis huffed out a breath as she went back to raking over Harry’s closet for something cute.

Anne gave her usual, ‘there’s money in the counter, you have my phone’ speech before leaving both girls alone.

“You know El, is going out with Andy…” Harry hummed after a while of silence except the up tempo song in the background.

“I love this song—- huh. Yeah, whatever. Andy is an attention seeking whore and she dyes her hair so he really downgraded.” Louis snapped.

Harry dropped her eyes to her laptop and sighed. “Niall dyes her hair…” She prompted.

“Niall is perfect though—- my point is that I don’t care who El is dating. He’s not my problem anymore.” Louis crossed her arms as she stared at the mirror, wondering if she looked ugly.

Harry looked up and chewed on her bottom lip. “You look fine, Lou…It really was his loss.”

Louis sighed and rolled her eyes. “I’m over him. It’s just a girl instinct to be best and make sure he knows it. Which really, Andy…eww. I don’t understand why Liam likes her.”

Harry rolled her eyes, as Louis was getting into her sassy mode.

“Maybe because Liam’s boyfriend Daniel is also best friends with Andy…plus they both go to that dance studio near Tesco’s.”

Louis turned around and checked her bum out in the mirror. “My point of the story being!” She said loudly. “I’m the best.”

Harry busted into a fit of laughter and nodded.

“Whatever, he gave horrible head.”

Harry’s laughter stopped almost immediately as her gaze turned down to her laptop. Her cheeks scorched red, blood spiking slightly in jealousy.

“Oh… I mean, I wouldn’t know so—-“

“You’ve never had a guy eat you out? Not even Carolin?” Louis referred to one of Harry’s ex boyfriends.

Harry blushed as she changed the song back to The XX. “No…I told you we never got far. I’ve never gotten far with boys in general.”

Louis eyes widened. “Oh my god, nu-uh there wasTaylor. You dated him for like two months?”

Harry rolled her eyes at the bitter image. “Mum made me date him because he was one her friends son…ugh he’s so full of himself—- and no. We didn’t do anything.”

Louis giggled. “Aww Haz! How far have you gotten with a boy?”

Harry blazed red, knowing that if it was early hours in the morning she would have no problem talking to Louis about this. They normally always shared secrets at night.

“How far have you gotten with a boy?” Harry retorted.

Louis blushed as her eyes dropped to the floor. “I went all the way with Hannah, you know that.”

Harry did know that, Hannah was a sweet guy. She’s glad that Louis and Hannah still are friends and care for each other.

“Now answer my question Styles!” Louis roared as she hopped on Harry’s bed pushing her lap top away.

Harry huffed out a breath of hair as she ran her hands through her soft hair. “Carolin fingered me once, but that’s about it…” She mumbled shyly.

Louis giggled, “Did you like it?” She questioned as she cocked her head to the side.

“Uhh…y-yeah… I mean he was older so he knew what he was doing.” Harry mumbled wondering if this was all Louis wanted to talk about.

“Did he get you off with his fingers or, you know the other way?”

“Huh?” Harry looked up confused.

“I mean, El could get my off with his fingers but normally when he rubbed my clit it was better to get off that way.”

“Oh my god, eww! I don’t need to know these things!” Harry laughed as she slapped her hands over her ears.

Louis cackled loudly as she placed her head on Harry’s thighs and trailed a finger on her stomach, making Harry lean against the head board of the wall as she played with Louis short hair.

“That sucks for you.” Louis hummed.

“What, not having a guy go down on me?” Harry questioned.

“Yeah, it’s like the best thing ever.” Louis hummed.

Harry frowned slightly, “I’ll find out one day…”

Louis looked up from her dark lashes with a mischievous smirk. “I could eat you out.”

Harry’s eyes widened at the pure bluntness and seriousness in Louis voice.

“W-what?” Harry sputtered.

“I mean, I wouldn’t care. For Christ sake we share underwear. We’re best friends. Why should it matter?”

It should matter because I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, and that would just add more reasons why this ‘little’ crush isn’t so little! Harry thought to herself.

“Louis…that’s, that’s weird…we’re both girls.” Harry mumbled shyly.

“So, you’ve seen porn before, lesbian porn isn’t even that gross.” Louis stood up and sat on the heels of her feet as she parted Harry’s legs.

“Oh my god, Louis!”

“Girls can watch porn, girls can masturbate, and girls can eat other girls out.” Louis snapped her fingers in rhythm of her rant. “Do you want me too or not?”

“I….umm…w-wont it be weird for you?”

Louis groaned and spread Harry’s legs apart wider and hiked them up. “You’re such a pussy.”

Harry eyes widened, “You’re asking to lick me down there, what do you want me to say?”

“Hell yeah, go ahead?”

“Fine. Hell yeah, go ahead.”

Louis smiled and slipped off Harry’s shorts easily. Harry eyes widened as she watched her shorts fly off the end of her bed. Louis straddled one of Harry’s thighs and played with her curls.

“Why are you so nervous?” She asked sweetly, her nails scraping at Harry’s scalp before loosing themselves to her perfect spiral curls.

Do you know how long I’ve liked you? These little touches, and all these little things aren’t helping! Harry shouted mentally in her mind.

“I’ve just never been with a girl before…” Harry gulped thickly.

Louis pouted and cocked her head to the side, “Really? You know at school people call you a flirt but you really aren’t.” Louis hummed, Harry was charming and flirtatious but not in the way people thought of her as a slut.

“Rumors kinda put a bad name on people.” Harry frowned, never fully understanding why people at their school thought she got around a lot. “Wait, have you ever been with a girl?” Harry asked timidly.

Louis smirked as she leaned close to Harry’s face. “Remember the party that Zayn threw?” She whispered.

Goosebumps rose on Harry’s arms as she felt Louis breath on her skin. Her heart raced faster as she nodded, not trusting her voice to speak.

“How wasted were we?” Louis asked innocently, lips ghosting over Harry’s.

“Pretty wasted…” Harry hummed, her mind confused why Louis was bringing this up.

“Don’t you remember Haz?” She mumbled, her lips bumping slightly with Harry’s as she spoke. “Don’t you remember we played gay chicken, and can I applaud you on your kissing?” Louis murmured.

Harry’s eyes widened at the memory. “I-I thought you forgot.”

“How could I forget?” Louis smirked as her hips slowly started to grind down on Harry’s thigh.

“Louis—-maybe we shouldn’t do this.” Harry mumbled, not wanting more baggage to her crush on Louis.

Louis shook her head and kissed Harry.

Completely sober and mind now only clogging with lust, Harry’s hand shot up to cup at Louis jaw. Louis smiled, her front teeth slightly digging on Harry’s bottom lip.

Harry hummed as her lips parted slightly. Little by little, Louis licked her way into Harry’s mouth. Her tongue ran up the roof of her mouth before she sucked on her crimson bottom lips gently.

Harry’s hand dropped to Louis hip, her thumb rubbing at the tan skin gently. Louis broke the kiss, taking in some air as she dropped her head to taint the pure white skin on Harry’s neck.

“L-Lou, pull off…mum’s gonna see.” She murmured, even through her pleas, her neck tilted slightly to the side. Harry could feel the smirk on Louis lips as she sucked harshly at the delicate skin. Breaking blood vessels until there was a dark red lovebite on Harry’s neck was finally when Louis pulled away from Harry’s neck.  
Harry’s eyes widened when she felt one of Louis hand placed over he knickers, massaging her gently.  
“Does that feel good?” Louis asked, lips bumping with Harry’s, but not kissing.  
“Y-yeah.” Harry breathed out.  
Louis smirked as she shimmied her way down in between Harry’s thighs. Her nails scraping at her skin as she looked up at the girl.  
“I’ll make you come.” She said confidently. “Look how wet you are already.”  
Harry blazed, cheeks glowing as she looked down at Louis, placed beautifully in between her thighs.  
Louis tugged Harry’s knickers to the side, she licked her middle finger before rubbing at Harry’s clit teasingly.  
Harry hiccuped a soft moan. “Fuck.” She cursed.  
“Is this how you get of at night, rubbing yourself till you come?” She asked softly. Suddenly, her middle finger slipped inside Harry, nails scraping at the roof of her pussy to find her sweet spot.  
“Or do you finger yourself until you come?” Louis asked innocently.  
Harry was choked on her words not being able to say anything back.  
“You know what I love to do?” Louis asked, slipping a second finger in.  
“What.” Harry choked out, biting down on her moans.  
“Love fucking myself with the handle of my hair brush. You know, so hard that your breath catches on your throat and your pussy feels raw and sensitive. Till my arm aches, coming so hard I can barely breath.”  
Harry shuddered, moaning loudly when she felt Louis nails scrape against her sweet spot.  
She whined when Louis slipped her slick fingers out of her.  
“Be loud for me, I wanna know how much you like this.” Louis dipped her head down, at that Harry’s breath caught in her throat.  
Suddenly the most intense pleasure she’s ever felt ran through her body as Louis tongue flickered over her clit. It was wet and soft. Louis looked up at Harry as she sucked on her clit, that making Harry moan Louis name loudly. She tangled a big pale hand in the short feathered hair, pressing her head down a little harder telling Louis to be a little more rough.  
Louis did just that, spreading Harry’s pussy wider as she licked her clean. Her tongue swirled around her clit, jaw going slack before she ran the tip of her tongue up and down over the bundle of nerves that would have Harry coming in a matter of seconds.  
“F-fuck, right there, Lou. M’so close.” She moaned. Louis looked up at Harry, tongue laying flat against her clit as as she shook her head, then proceeding to licking her again.  
Harry moaned as Louis nipped lightly on her clit, nibbling softly t the swollen tissue.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She cursed, stomach contracting as he orgasmed. A surge of pleasure ran through her head to her toes as her pussy pounded with pleasure. She whined, pushing Louis still flicking tongue away, to sensitive for any of that.  
Louis sat up, wiping at her mouth before leaning over and kissing Harry hotly.  
Harry grimaced at the taste of herself before kissing Louis back.  
Her stomach fluttered unsure if she should have let the girl do any of that.  
Louis tucked her knickers back to where they were and cuddled next to a blissed out Harry.  
“Will you let me do that again some other time?” Louis asked softly.  
Harry hiccuped, brows furrowed in concentration as she nodded her head. “Anything you want, Lou.” She reassured.  
“You…Just want you to cuddle me right now.” She smiled sweetly. “You’re so getting me off tonight by the way. I need your fingers inside me.” She purred, smirking as she kissed Harry’s bright pink cheek.  
Harry didn’t know what this meant for them, but she wasn’t going to ask. Because in the end, Louis wanted Harry as well.


End file.
